comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Hex (New Earth-Two)
History Early Years Jonah Hex was born the son of a poor alcoholic father and his plain wife. Jonah spent his childhood physically and mentally abused by his father, who viewed Jonah, as another mistake. Jonah's mother would die when Jonah was 12 after she tried to stop Jonah's father from beating him. Jonah's father would crush her skull with a hammer, which caused Jonah to flee their farm in fear that his father would kill him next. Jonah would move far way from the farm, but was followed by his father who didn't want Jonah telling anyone about what happened. Jonah would manage to avoid his father for three days, but soon became cornered by his father after he he became to exhausted to continue to run. As Jonah's father made his way towards him, Jonah told his father how much he hated him. Jonah's father would ignore his son's final words to him and attempt to slit his son's throat with a hunting knife, but as he does Jonah's father's head is pierced by and arrow. Jonah watches as his father falls forward and dies. Moments after his father's death, Jonah passes out from exhaustion, but as he does a figure that Jonah can't make out approaches him. Jonah would awake a few days later in a Indian Tribe's camp, where he was greeted by the tribe's Shaman who told Jonah that one of the tribe's hunters saw his father attempt to kill him and decided to save him. The Shaman told Jonah that he saw of vision of him as a champion of justice and believed that he need to be saved. The Shaman told Jonah his place was here to become the hero he is destined to be. Jonah seeing no other way takes the Shaman on his offer. Jonah would live among the tribe for 5 years and learn their ways. Jonah felt at peace with the tribe and viewed them as his family. This would all come to an end however after a group of bandits became convinced that the tribe had a stash of gold hidden among them. The bandits would kill most member of the tribe except Jonah and a couple others. Jonah and his remaining tribes men would give up their land to the bandits and flee to join one of their nearby sister tribes, but unknown to the surviving group Jonah decided to avenge his slain brothers. Jonah would leave his remaining tribe after they made contact with their sister tribe and make his way back to face the bandits. Jonah on the way back would get a pair of pistols of a dying U.S. Marshal and decide to use them for justice. Jonah would eventually find the bandits and gun down most of them save the bandit leader, who attacked Jonah from behind with a cattle brand. The brand burnt Jonah's face, but Jonah ignored the pain and shot the leader of the bandits in the chest, which caused the later to bleed out. After killing the bandits, Jonah decides that he is destined to be a champion of justice and proceeds to take one of the bandits' horses and rides away from the camp. Gotham Jobs Working for Arkham and Wayne Jonah's reputation would attracted Gotham City elites, Amedeus Arkham and Alan Wayne hired Jonah Hex to deal with a serial killer, known as the Gotham Butcher, who was killing Gotham's elite. Jonah after weeks of searching would discover the killer was Nicholas Anders, an architect designed all of Gotham's Bridges with his stepbrother who died during construction on the last bridge. Anders revealed that his stepbrother's death was caused by the elite of Gotham who were financing the construction of the bridge, because him and his stepbrother refused to constructed another bridge with made of cheaper materials. Amedeus would bring Anders to his asylum for treatment, while Hex confront Alan about what Anders spoke about. Alan revealed that he knew nothing about what Anders was talking about, but believed that he was telling the truth and that some of Gotham's elite may have cause his stepbrothers death to get back at him. After hearing what Alan said, Hex believes him and asks for his payment, which Alan tells him a quarter of the shares of a new company he was starting known as Wayne Industries. Jonah angry asks Alan if thha its all he really gets, which Alan replies with a yes. Jonah decides to stay in Gotham to keep an eye on his investment and gets a small apartment East End of Gotham. Vs. Solomon Grundy Category:Males Category:Gun Wielders Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Humans Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Two Category:Heroes